Past, Present, Future
by R13Love
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happily married. When Hermione finally gets pregnant, Ron's Auror training gets more demanding. How will Hermione be, practically going through the pregnancy alone? Canon pairings. Changed rating from M to T.
1. Reminiscing and Future

**This whole story will **be** in Hermione's point of view.**

Happiness

**Flashback:**

_ The air is so soft and gentle as it sweeps my curls across my face. We walk through the yard, towards the pond, where I hear the toads croaking. Ah, the sounds of summer at the Burrow and peace in our lives. Suddenly, a freckled hand reaches up and brushes the hair out of my face. I look into the eyes the color of the sky and smile. He smiles back. He tucks my hair behind my ear, and cups my cheek with his gentle hand._

_ "I love you, 'Mione." He says to me. And I still feel that fluttery feeling in my stomach that I felt the first time he told me that. I sigh and smile._

_ "I love you, Ron." I say before he kisses me sweetly on the lips. We stand content in that moment for a few minutes before he pulls away and twines his fingers in mine. He leads me to the pond, and we sit down next to it. He traces circles on my hand with his thumb. I feel whole; as if nothing bad could ever happen. He lets go of my hand, and stands up. I look at him questioningly, and he smiles as a response. He reaches into his pocket, and kneels down on one knee; his eyes a little higher up than mine. I immediately start breathing a little faster, and feel the tears coming into my eyes._

_ "Hermione. I've loved you for quite a while. I loved you before I even knew I loved you. I know that you will always be there for me; with criticism and love. And I love both of them, because that makes up...you. And you are exactly what I want and need. I don't feel right when I'm not with you, and I want to keep you mine forever." He opens the little velvet box he got out of his pocket. Inside was a simply beautiful diamond ring. It was made up of a white gold band, with a small, but beautiful diamond in the center, surrounded by tiny diamonds. It's so beautiful. "Hermione," Ron says, and I look away from the ring, and into the eyes that I will always want to look into. "Will you marry me?" He asks, as he pulls the ring out of the box. I let a few tears drop, and start nodding continuously._

_ "Yes. Of course." I mumble. He smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen from him, and slides the ring onto my third finger on my left hand. He grabs my face in his hands, and kisses me passionately. I break away and hug him tightly. "Oh my gosh," I choke out between the tears. "I love you so much," I whisper into his ear. He whispers back._

_ "I love you too."_

**End of flashback/dream**

I open my eyes, and smile. I love having that dream. It is one of my most vivid dreams. I roll over and snuggle up to Ron's chest.

"I love you, Ron." I whisper into his neck. I feel his arms wrap around my waist, and he pulls me closer. I hear his breathing slow again, as he falls back asleep. I smile at this; so typical Ron. I love him to death for it though. I breath in his scent and fall asleep in the arms I love to have around me.

MORNING:

My eyes flutter open, and I squint at the sun coming trough our window next to the bed. After my eyes adjust, I focus in on Ron lying next to me. He's on his side, with his head propped up on his hand. He smiles at me, and brushes my hair out of my face like he did in my flashback of a dream.

"Good morning, love." He says as he grabs my hand.

"Good morning." I respond, yawning. He chuckles at my tiredness.

"Did I wear you out last night again?" He asks jokingly. I rip my hand out of his, and turn onto my other side facing away from him. I go along with his little "joke".

"No. You didn't." I say smugly. I feel him slide next to me on the bed, and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Are you sure?" He asks, still going on with the joke. I throw off the covers, and jump up onto the wood floor our bed is set on.

"Absolutely positive." I say and walk out of our room, grabbing my robe off the back of the door. I wrap my robe around me as I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. I look at the pictures of the walls of the hallway. Several recent of Ron and I. One of Harry and Ginny with their new baby James. A big family picture from Christmas at the Burrow. A picture of me trying to teach Ron a handshake in second year. A picture of my parents. A picture of Harry and Ginny, and Ron and I. I watch as the picture moves, and Harry pulls Ginny closer and kisses her on the side of her head. I think about their pictures in their hallway. It's probably now filled with pictures of James, Harry with James, Ginny pregnant with James, Ginny after James's delivery, pictures of a family. I feel a pang in my heart as I think about how Ron and I are just a couple; not yet a family. Well, we have been married for two years, so it's okay. We still have time. I feel two arms wrap around my waist. Ron rests his head on my soulder.

"You okay," He asks.

"Yup. Of course. What do you want for breakfast?" I say, pulling out of his hold, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have cereal." He answers. I can tell he's trying to figure out why I'm really not okay.

"Okay. Well, what do you want to do today?" I ask him, trying to act casual.

"Well, I talked to Mum yesterday, and she wants us over for dinner. Everyone's coming."

"Okay. That sounds great. I haven't seen Bill and Fleur in a while. What time do we have to be there?" I ask, guessing he doesn't know.

"Um...I think at five maybe." He says wearily, knowing I'm not going to be too happy that he doesn't remember.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. You weren't paying attention were you?" I accuse him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hermione. It's not that big of a deal. Just call her on the phone or whatever. You bought her a phone for the house, and she knows how to work it. And so do you, so just call and ask her." He says madly.

"Why can't you call her, Ron? Why do I have to call her? I taught you how to use a phone too! Why can't YOU call YOUR mother to ask when YOUR family is going to be meeting at YOUR parents' house? Hm? Why?" I ask, getting angry.

"Because I don't want to look stupid. Calling her and asking her when we meet there, even though she told me yesterday, seems stupid." He yells at me

"Yeah? Well so is not paying attention." I yell back, and grab the phone roughly. I dial the number quickly, and stand right in front of Ron. He knows not to leave the room. He knows to not move. He knows that one wrong move will set me off. He stands there in front of me, and glowers straight back at me. I put my hand on my hip and lift my chin; dignified.

"Hello?" I hear Molly say.

"Hi, Molly. It's Hermione." I say back, not changing my stance in front of Ron.

"What did my son do this time?" Molly asks. She knows me well. She knows when Ron and I argue. She heard us argue everyday after the war was over. I'm surprised she didn't ever yell at us.

"Well, he can't seem to remember when we are supposed to be at your house tonight." I say, raising my eyebrows at Ron. He sticks his tongue out at me. I can't help but smile at his immaturity.

"Six o'clock this evening, darling." She responds, chuckling.

"Thank you, Molly. We'll see you then." I say goodbye then hang up. I turn back around to Ron, and smile. "Why do you always have to spoil it when I'm mad at you?"

"Because you love me too much." He says jokingly, pulling me by my waist toward him. I wrap my arms around his neck. I nod jokingly too.

"Yeah. I guess that's true." I smile, and he reaches down and kisses me.

"I love you too, Hermione."


	2. Future?

**So...176 hits?!!! Awesome! 1 review out of those 176 hits?! Not so awesome! Though I did love the review from Lizziekaerocks77!! Thanks! Reviews would be great. They give me a reason to continue my life...on FanFiction. :) Thank you so much!! Fill out this survey in a review:**

**Should Hermione get pregnant ASAP, or wait a little longer?**

**Should Ginny be pregnant with Albus yet?**

**How would you like Ron to react when he finds out about Hermione being pregnant, which leads back to number 1.**

**What is the name of the wizarding hospital in the Harry Potter world? I'm totally spacing the name!! St. something? Just tell me the name please!!**

**Thanks!! Okay here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own this plot-line!**

"Ron! Come on! We have to go!" I yell towards our room. I pick up the loaf of bread off the table, and wait for Ron to come out of our room.

"Geesh, Hermione. I'm coming," He nags back at me, buttoning up his shirt. I chuckle when he comes up short of a button.

"You messed it up. You didn't start on the right button." I tell him. I set down the bread, and walk over to Ron. I unbutton his shirt, and button it up correctly. I smile at him, and he chuckles.

"You little perfectionist." He says, and pokes me in the side. I laugh. "I'm gonna tickle you until we are too late to get to Mum and Dad's on time." He says, tickling my sides. He pins me on the couch, and continues to attack me with tickles. I can barely breath through my laughter.

"STOP!" I scream at him, and try to push his hands away. He continues to tickle me. I pull the trick that makes him do anything. I open my eyes really wide, and talk with a soothing voice. "Please, Ron. Stop." He sighs, and stops tickling me.

"Fine. Pull that trick on me." He says and sits next to me on the couch. I smile at him.

"What trick?" I say innocently.

"Oh, don't try to be innocent. We both know you are not innocent." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Really?" I say somewhat seductively. "What makes you say that?" I ask and thread my fingers through his hair, my eyes staring straight into his. I smile when he pins me back down on the couch, and starts kissing me vigorously. A few minutes later, I hear a pop sound, but don't pull away from Ron.

"Oh come on. Really Hermione?" I hear the voice of Ginny, and I pull away from Ron.

"Hi Ginny!" I tell her, and smile innocently. "Um...Why are you here?"

"I was sent by Mum, who is wondering why the usually on-time couple is late. But, now... I see why." She answers, looking a little uncomfortable and disgusted.

"Oh, don't make fun of me and Ron. I've walked in on you and Harry too many times. You have no room to talk." I smile, and slid out from underneath Ron.

"Yeah." That's all Ron says, and I chuckle. I grab the bread, then Ron's hand and Apparate to the Burrow. Ginny follows soon after.

"Oh!" Molly says, and throws her hands up in the air. "There they are! Finally. What took you two so long?"

"They were a little _busy_." She says, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Ginny! Stop acting like it's the sickest thing in the world!" Ron yells at his sister.

"Yeah!" I say to Ginny, and Ron chuckles. He wraps his arm around my waist and kisses my forehead. Ginny looks like she's going to retort back, but she hears James start to cry. Harry then comes in holding his black-haired, brown-eyed baby boy. I feel my heart warm at the sight of Harry with James. Harry's like a whole different person around James. He is more gentle, and smiley. He's so happy. Ginny walks over to her two favorite males in her life: her son and husband. Harry smiles at her, and she smiles back. She places her hand gently on James's head, and he stops fussing. Molly snickers.

"Ah. The mother's touch." She smiles at her daughter, and then turns back to the stove. I'd love to have that touch. Ron and I have talked about it, and we have tried. We've tried for almost a year. But, it hasn't happened yet. And I worry if it ever will. Ron feels me tense up, and he looks at me questioningly. I shake my head at him, and he nods. "We'll talk about it later", that's what those nods mean. (A/N: They understand each other. They don't need to say things out loud for them to understand each other.)

"Aunt Hermione!" I hear Victoire say loudly, before slamming her body against my leg. I hug her back, then squat down to her level.

"Hello Victoire!" She looks exactly like Fleur. Except she has a hint of red in her beautiful, straight hair.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione! Fred, Molly and I were playing tag today! It was so much fun. Except, Fred would hide from me, and then trip me when I ran by him. I scuffed up my knees, but it was worth it!" She explains with a radiant smile on her face.

"Sounds like you had fun with your cousins today!" I say to her, smiling. She nods, and I tuck her hair behind her ear, and stand up. She runs off to play, and I sit at the dinning table, next to Ginny. She catches me staring at James in her arms, and turns to face me.

"Any luck this month?" She asks in a hushed tone. I don't want Molly knowing about our problem, because I know she'll worry and make a big scene about it. I look down and sigh.

"Nope." I answer, and wipe a stray tear from my face.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm sure stress won't help the situation at all. It will happen. I promise." She reassures me.

"I sure hope so." I mumble, and stand up to go see where Harry and Ron went. I walk into the living area, and see Ron and George arm-wrestling. I laugh and sit next to Ron.

"Wow. You two have grown up so much!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Ron responds dryly.

"Hey, George? I think I heard Angelina talking about being late or something like that. Is she pregnant?" I lie. George immediately turns pale, and his arm relaxes, and Ron slams his fist down in victory.

"What?!" George said tensely.

"Just kidding! I like to see Ron win and you lose." I say jokingly. Ron chuckles, and leans over and gives me a peck on the lips.

"That's my girl." Ron says, and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I laugh, and then we all go to the dinning table to eat. We all talk about the Ministry, the weather, and normal stuff. That is until Molly mentions what I don't want her to.

"So, Hermione. You're the only one left. When will I be getting another grandchild?" She asks nicely, not knowing that every word she says tears a whole in my heart. I feel Ron's hand slide onto my knee.

"Mum." Ron says sternly and warningly.

"What?" She asks confused. I grab Ron's hand off of my knee, and twine my fingers in his. With my other hand, I reach into my waist band, and grab my wand. I Apparate us out of there without a word goodbye.

**So. What do you think? PLEASE fill out the survey above!! Thanks! I'll update soon!**


	3. Sadness and Comfort

**Thanks for all the reviews!! Thank you especially to Marinka! You answered the questions!! Yay! :) So, here's the next chapter:**

As soon as we pop into our own living room, I burst out crying. Ron pulls me close and holds me. He runs his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me. About thirty minutes go by, and I don't have any more tears to cry. Ron is still standing there, hugging me. I love him so much. He pulls away once I'm done crying, and leads me to our bedroom. He pulls up the covers, and lays me down in the bed. I lay there and let him take care of me. A few minutes later, the wonderful man comes in with some hot cocoa. I sit up and smile as he hands me the warm mug. He walks over to the other side of the bed, and gets in too. He lays next to me, and scratches my back.

"I'm so sorry this is happening to you." He says to me, looking somewhat guilty. I put down the cocoa on the bed-side table, and lay back down next to him.

"It's happening to you too. And it is NOT your fault." I say and lay my hand on his cheek. "I know you want to be a father. I see the way you look at Harry and James." I start to cry again. Some how I have more tears. "I'm so sorry that for some reason I can't seem to give you a child." I pull my hand away from his face and cover my face with my hands.

"Hermione," He say to me, and puts his hand on my arm. I uncover my wet face. "It's not your fault either. We're just not timing it right. I promise, one day you will be a mother." He says, and wipes my tears off my cheeks, then kisses me sweetly. "Besides, getting pregnant shouldn't be easy. It should be hard, so then you know being a parent is hard, but worth it." I nod.

"That's true. I like how you put it that way. It makes me feel better." I say and smile at him. I lean over and kiss him, and don't stop. The whole time, in the back of my mind I'm praying that this time it will work.

MORNING:

I wake up and feel hopeful, even though I'll have to wait a few weeks to see if anything happened. I don't want to get my hopes up though. I've done that too many times.

I get out of bed, and grab my robe. I wrap and tie it around my waist, and grab my mug of cocoa. I walk out into the brightly painted kitchen, and dump my cocoa down the sink. I grab the pancake mix out of the cupboard and start making pancakes. When I'm about to slide the pancakes onto some plates, I hear the familiar shuffle of Ron's feet. I slide the pancakes onto two plates, and turn around. Ron's wearing his Chudley Canons pajama pants, and yawning. I walk up to him and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning." I tell him, as I let him grab a pancake and shove it into his mouth. I chuckle and sit down at the table.

"Good morning, 'Mione," He says once he swallows the pancake in his mouth. He grabs the syrup from the counter, and sits next to me at the table. We talk about the most random things, when trying to avoid talking about the whole pregnancy situation. For example, Ron just asked me if we need to get blinds or curtains for the window. I said both. Then, he asked if we should keep the rug in the living room, even though it is the wrong shade of blue. I said no. Then, I decided to finally speak up after he started talking about lamps.

"I'm not mad at your mother, Ron. Stop trying to avoid the conversation." I tell him, and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Good. Because, she just sent me an owl saying she was immensely sorry, and wanted you to know that you can talk to her any time." I look over at him, mad.

"So that means Ginny told her." He shrugs.

"What else was she supposed to do? Mum probably wanted to know why we randomly Apparated out of her house in the middle of a question."

"I know. I'm just worried that she'll make a big scene out of it. Or everyone will look at me like they're sorry for me. And you too. It'd just make everything uncomfortable." I say.

"Well, I have an idea. Don't worry about anything. You said you haven't seen Fleur in a while. So, lets go back to the Burrow, and visit. We barely got to see them. You shouldn't be scared to see your family. And of all people, your family shouldn't judge you. Which they don't, so lets go!" Ron says.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go!" I say, getting my confidence and courage back. "You finish eating, and I'll go take a shower." I stand up and start walking to our bathroom. When I reach for the door handle, I feel Ron's arms wrap around my waist.

"How about we take a shower together?" He says. I chuckle and push him away. I close the door. "Hey!" He yells through the door.

"You know you don't want to let all of those yummy pancakes go to waste." I yell back.

"True." Ron says and walks away. I chuckle, take off my robe, and get in the shower.

THE BURROW:

Ron and I pop into the back yard, and each of us take a deep breath. I grab his hand, and we walk to the door.

"Here we go." Ron says, and knocks on the door. Molly opens the door, and immediately starts crying. I panic a little, and then she hugs me tightly-as usual.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. If I had known, I wouldn't have said anything." She says warmly to me through her tears.

"It's okay Molly. It's a touchy subject with me, that's all."  
"And with good reason. I'm so sorry that you are having troubles." She says as she leads me and Ron into the house. "How many times have you tried?" She asks me, and puts her hand on mine. I feel a lot more comfortable. Molly and I sit down at the kitchen table, and I see Ron sneak out to go find his brothers. I don't blame him. All this girl talk makes him uncomfortable.

"We've been trying for a little under a year." I say, trying to keep strong. Just like any good mother, Molly senses this right away.

"You don't have to be strong all the time, darling. It's okay to cry." She opens her arms, and I lean into her and start to cry. I'm so lucky to be a part of this family.

**I know it's kinda short, but my great grandpa died today, and I've been upset. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks! Hope you like it! (Hermione will get pregnant soon. I promise.)**


	4. Happiness x2

**So I'm going to be skipping through days now, because I just want to get to the main plot soon. So this chapter is set a little over two weeks after the talk with Molly. So...here we go!**

**Oh! And by the way! James is like a little under one. I know earlier I kinda made it sound like he was really little, like newborn, but no. He's like 10 months.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Miss Rowling does. Not me. :)**

"Hermione, it's going to be okay. I'll only be gone for a week or two! I promise you, I'll come back." Ron tries to reassure me. "Harry will be going on this mission too. We'll be safe. You and Ginny can take care of each other while we're gone."

"I don't want you to leave. In a week, we'll get to find out if I'm pregnant or not. I don't want to find out without you, but I don't want to wait forever either." I say, still hugging him around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"I know. If there was something that would help you find out sooner, I'd love to be here, but I don't think there is." He says sadly. He wants to be a father as much as I want to be a mother. "How about you stay with your parents while I'm gone. Then, if you do find out, you're with your mother for help. I know you've been wanting to see them anyway." He suggests. It sounds really convincing.

"Yeah. I guess that's be a good idea." I take a deep breath to calm my self. "Yeah. I...I need to see my parents. I haven't seen them in over a month." I pull back, and look at him. "I'm just really going to miss you."  
"I know, I will miss you too. Just like I said when I proposed to you, 'I don't feel right when I'm not with you'." He told me.

"I loved that day very much." I say to him, smiling.

"Me too." He responds. He leans his head down and kisses me. He pulls away a few moments later, and rests his forehead on mine. "I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too." I say back.

LATER THAY DAY:

I decide to go to my parents' house to see if I can stay there while Ron's away. I Apparate into an alley in London, and get a taxi to their house. I walk onto the familiar front lawn, and go to the door. I take a deep breath, and ring the doorbell. My dad opens the door a few seconds later.

"Hermione!" He smiles when he sees me. "Jean, come here! Hermione's here!" He yells towards the kitchen, and then hugs me tightly.

"Hi Dad!" I greet him, and feel so happy that I'm home. I pull away from my father as soon as I see my mother coming towards me with a huge smile on her aging face. I feel like crying, but I don't. "Hi Mum!" I say to her, and give her a big hug too.

"Oh, my Hermione." She says, then holds me out in front of her to look me over. "You look so thin! Do want some food? I just got done making a casserole." She tells me, walking back towards the kitchen.

"Sure. I'd love to have your casserole!" Mum, Dad, and I sit at the kitchen table and eat.

"So, where's Ron?" Dad asks.

"Oh. He's at work. They're getting ready to send him on another trip... mission thingy, so he's there getting prepared." I say, looking down at my food. I feel my mother watching me.

"Herald, could you please go find that scrapbook I made for Hermione for me, please?" She asks my father. He agrees, and goes off to look for it. Mum scoots over to the chair next to me, and wraps her arm around me. "Why are you really here, Hermione?" She asks. After a minute, I answer.

"Well, Ron and I are trying to have a baby." I tell her and she starts smiling grandly. "And, we've been having some trouble. But, by next week, I'll be able to figure out if it worked this time. But, he's going to be on his mission. So, I was wondering if I could stay here, so I can be with you." I say to her, and she grabs my hand.

"Well, of course you can stay here, darling. I pray that you're pregnant. You'll be such a great mother. And I can't wait to be a grandmother, either!" She tells me, starting to ramble on about how great it will be. It looks like I'm going to be enjoying my time with my parents when I stay here!

My parents went upstairs to work on some paperwork for their dentistry, and I sit down at the couch and turn on the TV. I change the channel to a local news station, and sit there and watched it. On a commercial break, there is an ad for a Muggle pregnancy test that tells you if you're pregnant five days before your missed period. I feel my heart speed up, and I grab the phone off the counter. I look at the clock; Ron will be home by now! I call home, and Ron answers after two rings.

"Hello?" Ron asks.

"Hey, Ron!" I say.

"Hi! When are you coming home?" He asks.

"Right now, but I just need to stop by the store on the way home." I decide to keep the pregnancy test information a surprise for when I get home. I'm so happy that he'll be home to find out.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye." I hang up the phone, and tell my parents goodbye and that I'll call them tomorrow about staying here. I call the taxi again, and get to a pharmacy. I buy four of the right pregnancy tests, and Apparate home.

AT HOME:

"Ron! Come here!" I scream when I get in the house. He runs to the foyer with a bag of candy. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he just shrugs. You're bound to get a look if you eat a bunch of candy in front of a person raised by dentists.

"What's in the bag?" He asks me, pointing to the plastic bag hanging from my hand. I smile at him.

"Something totally convenient and awesome!" I tell him gleefully.

"What is it?" He asks, a little worried. I lead him to the bathroom, and dump the tests onto the counter.

"Pregnancy tests!" I say to him. He looks at me, puzzled. "Muggle pregnancy tests."

"But, you can't find out until next week." He says, picking up one of the pink and black boxes.

"No. Not with these. These can give you results five days before your missed period. And how many days is it until I'm supposed to start my period? Right, five!" I say happily, and start to open a box.

"Hermione." Ron says, I ignore him. "Hermione....Hermione!" He says wrenching the box out of my hands. "Don't....Don't get your hopes up." He says, looking at me gently. I nod, and take a deep breath.

"You're right. Yeah. This could say no. You're right." He notices that I'm getting sad, and he speaks up.

"But they could also say yes too." He tells me, smiling widely. I smile back, and tell him to help me open the boxes. Once we get all of the sticks out of the boxes, I tell him to hand me one right after the other while I'm peeing, so we can do them all at once. I pull down my pants, and sit on the toilet.

"You ready?" I ask him. And start peeing on the first stick. Everything goes well, and now we just have to wait two minutes. Which, by the way, feels like two hours! We sit on the bathtub ledge, and I'm squeezing Ron's hand really hard. I start to cry, thinking that this might not work. What if they all say no? I'll be totally devastated. And it'll make Ron sad too, and he has to leave in two days. Then, I start to smile, thinking that maybe this time it will work. I could have a baby inside me right now. Well, it'd be a little bundle of cells right now, but it's still a baby. I could be a mother soon.

Once the two minutes are up, I feel like throwing up because I'm so nervous. Ron closes his eyes, and reaches for the first stick. He flips it upside down, so the answer's facing down. He gives me a peck on the lips and flips it over. It says 'YES'! I sigh and start jumping up and down. I reach for the other three and flip them all over. They all read: 'YES'! I start crying, and hug Ron.

"Bloody hell! Hermione! You're pregnant!" He says excitedly and pulls away. He has his own few tears in his eyes. I kiss him happily, and then grab the phone. I dial the number of the Burrow, and Molly answers.

"Hello?" She asks. I put it on speaker-phone.

"Hi, Molly! It's Hermione and Ron." She waits for a second then asks the question I'm finally happy to answer.

"Are you pregnant?!" She asks, I can tell she's smiling while asking me this.

"YES!" I scream into the phone, and Ron wraps his arm around my waist. I hear Molly scream the news to Arthur, and picks up the phone again.

"Oh! This is just brilliant! I'm so excited, and happy, and proud of you two! Oh! This is great!" She tells us excitedly. We say our goodbyes. I look over at Ron and give him a huge hug again. We stand there for a few minutes taking the news in.

"I'm so happy, 'Mione. This is so amazing." Ron says, leaning his head down snuggling into my shoulder.

"I know." I say simply back. I hear the phone ring, and I pull away to answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm glad you answered." It was Ginny.

"Hi! I'm glad you called." I told her.

"Okay. Um. Hermione. I'm sorry, because I don't know how you'll react, but..." She trailed off, and I got worried.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron looks at me questioningly. "It's Ginny." I whisper to him. He looks worried too now.

"Well, I'm pregnant." I can hear the guard in her voice. She doesn't want me to get upset, because she thinks that I might get upset that she's pregnant and I'm not. I smile.

"Really?" I say. "Well, you'd never guess it, but...I am too!" I say, waiting for her response. Ron looks at me questioningly again. "Ginny's pregnant." I whisper to him, and he puts on that disturbed face he had on when he found she was pregnant the first time, and walks out of the room. He doesn't like thinking about his best friend and sister that way. Yeah. It was a little awkward at first for me too, considering Ginny's like my sister and Harry's like my brother.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious! Oh! I'm so happy! Oh! That is amazing! Oh yeah! That means they'll be in the same class in Hogwarts! This is wonderful." She says excitedly.

"What's so wonderful?" I hear Harry say on the other line.

"Hermione's pregnant too!" Ginny tells him.

"Really?!" He says happily, then sounds a little grossed out when he says: "Awesome." Ginny laughs, then talks to me again.  
"He's a little disturbed by you and Ron being that way still." She tells me, chuckling.

"Yeah. Ron is too. I whispered to him that you are pregnant, and he looked disgusted and left the bathroom."

"Yeah, well. Great minds think alike." I chuckle.

"So, now you're finally saying your brother has a brilliant mind."

"Yeah, I guess." She says sarcastically.

We sit there talking to each other for two hours. She tells me all about pregnancy, and tips to it. We share our happiness, and then say our goodbyes.

_Poor Ron and Harry._ I think. They'll have to deal with TWO moody, pregnant women for the next several months. I joke with myself: _Oh, well. That's what they get for getting us pregnant. _

**Well! Wasn't that a long chapter!! Ha ha. Well, I'll update as much as possible, but I have to go to my grandpa's funeral on Friday, so I might not have a chapter up on that day. Oh! And, Hermione's engagement ring is on my website: http://www..com/ under the 'extras' tab. Review this story/chapter please! I know how many of you have read my story: 806. And out of all of those 806, 5 reviews! Come on people! Click the pretty green button!! Click it... go ahead...3...2...1...now! (:**


	5. Preparations

**Okay. I went to bed, and saw that 901 people had read "Past, Present, Future". Checked this morning: 1,205!! Ahh! So awesome! But still only SIX reviews! Really? Even if you put one word in a review, it makes me feel better! So come on, read this chapter, then press the green button, and type at least one word! (: **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Ginny does...(;**

Ron's leaving today.

We are going to meet Ginny and Harry at Kings Cross. Ron and Harry have to take a train to Southampton, and then apparate to their destination. We call a taxi to take us to Kings Cross. The whole ride there, I hold his hand tightly, and lay my head on his shoulder. I really don't want him to leave. I know he'll be safe, but...I don't know. I don't like it when he's away. I always feel lonely.

This has been his first mission in a month and sixteen days. That's pretty luck. Not as much bad in the world anymore...thankfully! Ron LOVES being an Auror, and he's really good apparently.

We meet Harry and Ginny at Platform 9 ¾.

"Hey, guys," I say to them when we approach them. Ginny turns around, and her eyes are red from crying. I start tearing up too. Ron squeezes my hand tighter, and then kisses my forehead. I look over at Harry and Gin, and they are saying goodbye. I look at my watch, and it reads: 12:28. They're leaving at 12:30. I start to tear up more, and Ron pulls me closer and hugs me around the waist. I stand on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Come back to me," I whisper, then kiss his neck, and stand back down on my feet. He kisses the top of my head.

"I promise," He reassures me. He then puts his hand on my stomach. "To both of you." He lifts up my chin, and kisses me goodbye.

When it turns 12:30, Harry and Ron board their train. They wave at me and Ginny as the train pulls them away from us. I sigh when they are out of site, and decide to be as strong as I can.

"I'm staying at my parents' house while Ron's gone," I tell Ginny. "Are you and James staying at home by yourself?"

"No," Ginny answers. "We're staying at the Burrow. Harry didn't want me to be without anyone while I'm pregnant." I nod as a response.

"Yeah, Ron was the same way." I agree with her. "Well, I got to go to my house and get my stuff for my parents'." I tell Ginny.

"Yeah," She responds, nodding. "Me too. James is already at the Burrow, but I have to grab all of our stuff." We say goodbye, and go our separate ways.

THE GRANGERS':

I walk up to the familiar door, with two bags of luggage. My mother pulls open the door, after she looks through the peep-hole in the door. I realize I haven't told my own parents that I am pregnant!

"Hello, honey," My mother greets me, and takes my bags for me. I step up into my house, like I have so many times before. I immediately smell the pumpkin-scented candle my mother keeps lit all the time. It really accents the warmly shaded orange walls throughout the house. I love my parents' house. It feels so homey. "How have you been, Hermione?" My mother asks me, putting her hands on her slim hips. I take off my coat, and hang up my coat. It's weird not pulling out my wand to do it for me. I try to be as normal as I can when I'm around my parents. It makes it easier for them, and a little more conspicuous.

"I've been pretty good," I tell her. "I'm pregnant," I blurt out.

"Oh!" My mother puts her hand over her mouth and starts tearing up. "Hermione, I knew it. The second you came in here, I could tell. The glow; the pregnancy glow. Oh! I'm so excited!" She gives me a big hug, and then runs upstairs. I sit down on the couch and wait for her to come back down. When she does, she has four books in her arms.

"You need to read these books! They're pregnancy books. _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, _Baby Names_, all the good ones. Read them." She hands them to me, and I start reading _What to Expect_. "That's my Hermione. Reading, snuggled up on the couch." She smiles at me, then goes to the foot of the stairs. "I'll drop these bags off in your room, and then I have to put some paperwork into the computer. Your father will be home in a few hours." She informs me.

"Okay." I tell her. She walks up the stairs with my luggage.

I sit and read for hours. During the reading, I come upon a chapter talking about the early stages of pregnancy. I need to start taking a prenatal vitamin, which means I need to make an appointment with a doctor. Should I go to St. Mungo's or a Muggle doctor? Both? I grab a legal pad and pin from the antique desk drawer in the foyer. I write down:

Prenatal vitamins – will help prevent birth defects!

appointment with doctor – Muggle or St. Mungo's? Both?

Baby is already a boy or girl

developing many cells

moderate exercise and eat nutritious foods

may feel PMS-like symptoms

no alcohol – easy!

My mother comes down the stairs soon after, and I hand her the paper.

"Maybe you could go to both doctors. It wouldn't hurt." My mother tells me. "Do you want me to call you in for an appointment with a local doctor, or do you?"

"I'll call." She writes down the number on the legal pad, and I grab the phone. I dial the number and wait for three rings.

"Hello. Thank you for calling Dr. Henderson's office, how may I help you?" The receptionist tells me through the phone.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could set up an appointment with Dr. Henderson." I tell her.

"What is the appointment for?" The woman asks politely.

"I found out I was pregnant two days ago, and I just need to come in to learn all I need to know, and get prenatal vitamins." I tell her.

"Okay. How about Saturday the twenty-second at 12:30?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome. What is your name ma'am?"  
"Oh! Hermione, that's H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E, Weasley, W-E-AS-L-E-Y."

"Okay. Is this your first pregnancy?" She asks.

"Yes." I tell her.

"Okay, when you come in, you'll have to fill out paperwork. Therefor, make sure you have your Social Security card, and a proof of identity."

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Goodbye." She tells me. I say goodbye back, and hang up.

My first appointment with the doctor is soon. I feel sad that Ron won't get to be there, but I have to get prenatal vitamins as soon as possible, so I have to go without him. We'll go on the rest together.

**Sorry! I know it's kind of short! I might not have a chapter up tomorrow, because I have to go to my grandpa's funeral out of town! Please review! It will help me feel better after the funeral! Thanks.**


	6. Appointment

**1819 hits!!! Thanks for the two new reviews! Pretty cool!! And a special thanks to maggiemoon! You've reviewed each of the last three chapters! It's so great! Thank you so much! Here's chapter 6!! I realize there is no Social Security in Britain, but I didn't know what theirs is called, so I just said Social Security. Anyway, Chapter 6!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP.**

It's the twenty-second, and I have to go to the doctor today. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I grab my driver's license, which I got when I turned eighteen and got renewed last year, and took my mom's Volvo to the doctor's. I pull up to the one-story office. It is a red brick building, with a blue awning that reads: _Dr. Elaine Henderson, OB-GYN_. I get out of the car, and pull open the door to the office. I immediately come upon a front desk.

"Hello!" The receptionist greets my cheerfully. Her name is Shaina, according to her name tag. She has on purple scrubs, and she has curly strawberry-blonde hair.

"Hi! I'm Hermione Weasley, for my first appointment." I tell her.

"Oh! Yes, I talked to you on the phone!" She smiles to me, then checks my name off a list. "You'll have to fill out these forms," She says, handing me a packet of pick and yellow papers. "Did you bring your Social Security card, and a form of identity?"

"Yes. I did." I show her my driver's license and Social Security card, and she hands them back to me.

"Yup. Those match!" She smiles, and hands me a pen. "You can go sit over there in the waiting room. Fill out the papers, then bring them back to me. I'll give Dr. Henderson the papers, and then she'll be right with you."

"Okay." I tell her politely. I sit in a big blue chair and fill out the papers. It takes me quite a few minutes to fill out the packet. They all ask information about my health, me, Ron, and the conception. Once I get done, I give the papers back to Shaina, and sit back down and wait for the doctor.

"Okay, Hermione," Dr. Henderson, comes in and indicates for me to follow her down the hallway. We go into a room with a bunch of equipment in it. "Sit down in the chair, please." I sit down in the big, tan chair. "Okay, Hermione. I'm Dr. Elaine Henderson," I shake hands with her, and she pulls up a rolling chair to sit next to her. "Today, you'll have your first sonogram, or ultrasound, and we'll found out how far along you are in your pregnancy. Then, I'll write a prescription for prenatal vitamins for you.

"Now, Mrs...." She looks at the packet, and continues. "Weasley, you'll have to watch your diet very closely. Make sure you don't intake very much caffeine, or ANY alcohol or smoking. Soon, you'll start having cravings, and morning sickness. That is perfectly normal. Some morning sickness isn't just in the morning," She chuckles. "Believe me, I've had three children. I'll take care of you though. We want to make sure that your child gets into the world safely. And that includes your health too.

"Make sure you drink a lot of water. You'll start noticing your baby bump around 12-14 weeks. That's when you need to start exercising. Not because you're gaining weight, because it helps the baby develop." She stands up and reaches for a lever on the chair I'm sitting in. "You'll need to lay back, and pull up your shirt to expose your belly. We'll find out how long you've been pregnant, and you can hear your child's heartbeat!" I lay back when the seat slides back. I pull up my lose shirt, and she squirts some gel on my stomach.

"Oh! That's cold." I tell her, chuckling.

"Yes. It is." She chuckles, then pulls up the machine for the ultrasound. She starts the ultrasound, and goes all around my lower stomach. "Okay. You have sufficient space in there, and a perfect uterus. Oh! There's your baby!" I look at the screen, and see just yellow color in the middle of a bunch of black. Then, I hear the best sound. The sound of my child's heartbeat. It's steady and quick.

"Your child's heartbeat sounds perfect. You have a healthy child so far! Now, I'm going to measure the length of the fetus, so then we can determine how far along you are." She takes a few minutes, clicking buttons and typing things into the computer. "It looks like you are six weeks pregnant! Congratulations!" She tells me happily. She wipes the gel off my tummy, as I wipe the tears falling from my eyes. She turns back on the lights, and I pull back down my shirt. She sits next to me again, and grabs her clipboard full of papers.

"Okay. Now, you'll need some prenatal vitamins. You take one a day. They're pretty big, but if you can't take it whole, mash it up into food. Make sure you take one everyday, though. I'll give packets of information, so you'll remember all that I said." She hands me a few packets, and then writes down a prescription for me.

Once my appointment is over, I get my prescription filled, then go back to my parents' house. I open the bottle of prenatal vitamins, and grab one.

"Oh my goodness! That's huge!" I say to no one in particular. The yellow, TUM-like tablet, was the biggest pill I have ever seen. I try three unsuccessful times, to get that honker down my throat. I crush it up into powder, and put it in pudding. I get it down that way, and go sit on the couch.

I miss Ron a lot. I wish he could have been at the appointment today. He would've wanted to hear his child's heartbeat too. It's depressing that he isn't here. At least nothing really big has happened yet. I haven't gained any weight, or thrown up any. I'm sure he'll be very happy to come home to a fat, barfing wife. Even though I won't be fat. At least, not yet. I sit there for forty-five boring minutes, before I decide to go to the Burrow. I want to see Molly and Gin and James. I can talk to Molly about missing Ron, and talk to Gin about being pregnant, and get mothering practice from James. Sounds great to me. I love the Weasleys!


	7. Home

**I'm sorry! I know it's short! I don't want Ron gone all the time. I want him gone like three of four times throughout the pregnancy. Do you agree? PLEASE review!!! fill out this small survey:**

**what do you want to happen next? Because, I am having a slight writers block!! I don't know what to do while Ron's away all the time.**

**Disclaimer: HP= not mine!**

WEASLEYS':

I drove home to Ron and I's house, then Flooed to the Burrow. I figured it's safer for the baby, than aparating. When I got to the Burrow, I immediately saw Molly cooking something on the stove.

"Hi, Molly," I tell her, trying to hold back the tears that I know are coming. I miss Ron too much for my own good. She turned around, and looked worried. "I miss Ron," I say, and she hugs me. I cry into her shoulder for a few minutes. "I don't like how he hasn't even been home for the doctor visits. It's hard already. And I'm only almost eight weeks along." Molly sits me down on the couch in the den, and sits next to me.

"Honey, it's going to be okay," She tells me, pushing my hair out of my face. "I know you miss Ron. I've talked to Ginny, and she misses Harry a lot too. I'm so sorry that you have to go through some of your pregnancy without Ron. I don't know what else to say, except that I'm sorry. But this is how it's going to be...from now on." I wipe the tears from my face.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to be strong. This is how it's going to be from now on, and I have to accept it! Ron loves his job, and therefore, so do I. Yeah, starting now, I'm gonna be strong," I say and wipe my tears from my eyes. Molly looks at me in a weird way.

"Hermione, you're...my daughter. I've known you since you were eleven. You are a very strong girl; now woman. But, it's okay to let down your guard. You know that, right? It's okay to cry," She tells me, and wipes her hand over my hair. "You are a very beautiful, intelligent woman. You are an amazing wife to my son. I remember right the war was over, he came home and told me everything. Blushing, when he told me about you and him being together now, and how it happened," She winks at me.

"Yeah. Good story!" I smile.

"I realized in your sixth year, when you didn't come for Christmas, that you two really had something going on. I mean, I always realized how you and Ron had a crush on each other since about your third year. And to think I saw the crushes, then the engagement ring," She takes my left hand in hers. "Then the beautiful wedding, and now you being pregnant! It's amazing that the girl I met before my son's second year, is sitting here before me, married to him and pregnant with his child. It's amazing to see your love for my son grow. Hermione, there is no one else I'd rather Ron to marry, let alone have a child with." Molly finishes her amazing speech with a tear rolling down her own cheek.

"Thank you Molly." I say simply, and let the tears roll more.

I sit with Molly for another half hour. Then, I decide to go home. Ginny was out with James, so I said I'd come back when Ron does. He needs to learn how to handle little ones more than I do.

THE GRANGERS':

I pull my mother's car back into the garage, and go inside the house. The smell of the pumpkin candle hits me again, with that familiar scent. It isn't even burning, but the house permanently smells like that. I make a tuna casserole sandwich, and grab some carrots to go with it. I down a prenatal vitamin, and sit down at the table. I eat, then watch TV. I'm watching a show about a lady giving birth, when I hear the doorbell ring. I hesitate to answer the door, wondering if it's right to be answering my parents' door. I realize it can't do any harm, and I pull open the door.

Before me I see, a tall man with red hair and bags in his hands. It's Ron. He drops the bags and pulls me in close to him. It's so great to smell his scent again—and not from his shirts I wear to bed, but really from him. I let tears fall, and I'm smiling like a mad woman.

"You're back," I choke out.

"Yes, I'm back," Ron tells me, running his hands through my hair.


	8. Insulted

**This is such a short chapter, even though it's been forever since I updated! I am soooooo sorry!! I am soooooooooo busy. I have softball, school, church, homework, meetings, Bible studies, and babysitting. It's gonna be even crazier with all the tests coming up. I'll update asap. Just please be flexible and don't give up on me!!! :) Love you guys. Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP.**

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face. When my parents came home last night, Ron and I went home. It was so great to be back in his arms. I breathe in a deep, happy breath. Something in my stomach churns. I sit up quickly, knowing what is coming. I grab my robe quickly, and race to the toilet. I vomit for a few minutes, then sit on the bathroom floor.

"Hermione," Ron hollered from inside our room.

"In here," I respond, "puking." Ron soon walks in and sits next to me.

"You 'kay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Morning sickness. Ron grimaces and leaves to get me a cup of water. I brush my teeth, then lie down in bed again.

As it turns out, morning sickness isn't only _morning_ sickness. I have been by the toilet for the past two days. I haven't eaten anything, so that makes my stomach feel worse.

Even worse, Ron's leaving. Again. Tomorrow morning; our anniversary is in three days. I don't know if he will even be here.

To stay distracted from that possibility, I am going to go to the doctor's office tomorrow to see if I can do anything about how I am not able to keep any food down. I don't think they can do anything about it, but since I'm going to St. Mungo's this time, maybe they will have a potion or something. Weirdly enough, I haven't wanted to research about it on my own. Of course, Ron has joked about it once or twice, but that is normal I suppose.

"So," Ron says, trying to break the awkward silence that has come upon us. Ginny and Harry stopped by, but they were arguing when they got here, so it's been kind of...awkward.

"How are you feeling, Ginny? Today, I was finally able to get away from the toilet, I have been throwing up so much lately," I ask Ginny. I grab Ron's hand, randomly realizing that in eight hours...he'll be gone.

"Oh, I am fine. Just fine."Ginny says back sarcastically.

"No you aren't! You've been so moody and puking nonstop, too!" Harry yells.

"'Too'? What do you mean 'too'? Are you saying I'm moody, too?" I ask Harry, getting upset quickly.

"Wait, what do you mean 'too', Hermione? Are trying to say that I'm being moody?" Ginny yells at me.

"Obviously you are. You've been pouting like a spoiled brat since you got here. Why'd you even come if you were going to act like this?" I ask, wrenching my hand from Ron's. I cross my arms over my chest and stand up. Ginny does, too.

"A spoiled brat?! Well, I'll tell you something, Miss Granger--"

"Excuse me," I raise my hand to stop her, "It's Weasley." I interrupt sternly.

"You're not a Weasley." Ginny sternly says with a glare. I hear myself suck in my breath quickly.

"Ginny!" I hear Ron whisper warningly to her.

"Get out." I tell Ginny, pointing to the door.

"With pleasure." Ginny says back and leads the speechless Harry out the door.

I plop down next Ron and sob into his shoulder.

I think I may have just lost my best friend.

**Hope you liked it even though it's short!!! Review and tell me what you want to happen! Talk to you guys soon!! 3**


	9. Photographs FINALLY!

**I'm so very deeply sorry that I have not updated in sooo long. ): I'm such a bad person. I wanted to give up. I have so many ideas for this story—I just didn't know how to put them all together. But, after reading all of your constructive criticism and support, I got enough strength and courage to continue. I'm in eternal debt to you all—for me making you wait so long, and your unbelievable support! (: 3 3 3 3 3 I love you all so much, and I hope and pray you can forgive me. So, here it goes! (: Chapter 9...**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9: Photograph

I wake up the next morning with a throbbing headache from crying so much last night. One, I'm emotional in the first place, and I needed to cry. Two, arguing with Ginny. Three, Ron might not be home for our third anniversary. When I roll over to see Ron's space empty, I don't get sad, I get mad. I can't believe he would leave! I don't care if it's his job! I don't care if he didn't want to go! I don't care if he apologized seven times when he woke me up at three in the morning to say goodbye! I don't care if he kissed me more passionately than he ever has before he apparated away! I don't care that he said he was sorry he'd miss the doctor's appointment...again! I don't care!

Soon, my anger changes to sorrow, and I sulk to our new owl, Sonny, and write a letter to be delivered to St. Mungo's.

_Dr. Rockwell,_

_ I am Hermione Weasley, and I am sorry to say that I will not be able to attend my appointment today. My husband has had to leave for business purposes and will not be here for the appointment. I will contact you to reschedule when he is back home. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hermione J. G. Weasley_

Once Sonny flies away with the letter, I go over to a bookshelf and pull off a thick, leather photo album. This particular one of my years at Hogwarts. On the cover, in curling bronze script, _HJG_ is inscribed. Underneath my initials, in the same, yet smaller, script, _Hogwarts_ is inscribed. I flip to the cover page where a photograph of me in the dining hall in first year is snugly placed in the center.

As I flip the pages, the memories overwhelm me. Everything was so much simpler in those days. Though the world seemed to be crashing around us, Harry, Ron, and I always made a way to make sure each other were sane and okay.

I come across a picture I have, oddly, never noticed before. I love it. It looks like it's from fourth year. Ron and I are sitting across from each other in the dining hall. I'm looking down at a book I'm reading, and Ron is staring at me. A little bit of my hair falls in front of my eyes. I see Ron's hand twitch forward, but move back when I move it out of my face.

I pull the beautiful photo off of the page and set it down next to me on the couch. I continue to look through the photos, smiling with every turn of the page. Once I finish the album, I get up and grab another. This one was last year's Christmas present from Mrs. Weasley and has a title that reads: _After All_. It's full of photographs of Ron and I. They start from the picture of Harry, Ron, and me in our dress robes at Hogwarts in our first year, and end with a photograph of Ron and I holding hands walking through the backyard of the Burrow, towards the pond where Ron had proposed to me.

I suppose it shows the evolution of our relationship. From friends, to crushes, to deep infatuation, to heartbreak, to confusion, to togetherness, to love, to marriage, and to the promise of forever.

I open the album and immediately smile at the young Hogwarts photo, still reveling in the simpleness. I reach a photograph of Ron, Harry, and me. We are all bundled up in front of the Three Broomsticks. I have my arms draped over Ron and Harry's shoulders. All three of us beaming, despite the sickening cold. I soon reach a photograph of me sadly looking at Ron and Lavender. Then I turn my head down and walk out of the picture. Next, I come upon one of my absolute favorite pictures. It's of me and Ron dancing at Bill and Flour's wedding. My hands moving from his shoulders to locking behind his neck. I smile up at him, and his ears turn pink. I have a copy of this photo framed on a shelf in our bathroom. Every morning, while brushing my teeth, I stare at it. I'm pretty sure, there at Fleur and Bill's wedding, dancing with Ron underneath that beautiful tent, I fell in love with Ron.

I wonder when he fell in love with me. Was it special like this or was it out of the blue. Was it when I dropped everything and kissed in midst of a war?

My whole day consists of sitting, flipping through photo albums, eating, and reminiscing.

I go to bed early and lonely, but content. Tomorrow is our anniversary. Will he be home?

Nope. I'm sitting on the couch at three in the afternoon, sipping hot tea, not showered, in my pajamas, loathing the fact that Ron isn't home.

The sound of the doorbell breaks my revere. I stomp over to the door and wrench it open, knowing it's not going to be Ron.

I was right. Instead it was his sister. I look confused. Why would she be here? She hates me.

"Hi?" I say and ask at the same time.

"Hi. Hermione, I'm sorry. I came here for two reasons; one, my brother's a prick for not being here today, and two, I need to apologize." She sighs, not looking me in the eye. "What I said was...very out of line and I'm sorry."

I smile and jerk my head, motioning for her to come inside. When she walks inside, I give her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry, too. You're not a brat." I chuckle. "I was just...pissed-"

"Hermione! You just swore!" Ginny says in fake astonishment.

"You're brother rubs off on me." I chuckle. "Anyway," I pull away from her and walk her into the living room, where the photo albums are scattered all over the place. "I was just mad that Ron was leaving, and when you're pregnant it's like mad times ten." I laugh.

"Yeah, I mean I don't like Harry being gone any more than you don't like Ron being gone. But the fact that Ron isn't here today..." She looks at me with deep sympathy. "I'm sorry he's not here. You should be his top priority. I mean it's your three year anniversary and you're pregnant, for Pete's sake! He should so be here!"

"I know! And it pisses me off. All of yesterday, I was sitting here, looking through all of these photo albums, wishing life was still like that." I pick up the picture of Ron looking at me reading, and shove it in Ginny's face. "Look at that! He's never like that anymore! If I hadn't moved in the picture, he probably would have pushed my hair out of my face! He has only done that once! And that was right before he proposed to me! Gosh, it was beautiful...but that's beside the point! Why isn't he like that anymore? He was like that up until, like, our one year anniversary. What changed between then and now!"

"His job." Ginny quietly says ruefully.

"Yeah." I shake my head. "And you'd think he'd be home more often now that I'm pregnant! But, no, he's gone more than ever! How did you survive your first pregnancy without Harry?" I ask Ginny hopelessly.

"He took a lot of sick days." She said simply.

"Ron said he didn't have any..." I say. "Wait. Does he want to be gone? Is he scared? He says he's so happy about the pregnancy, but what if he's really not? What if he's freaking out?" I plop down on the couch, with my head in my hands. "Why isn't he here?" I yell, and then burst into tears. Ginny sits down next to me and comforts me.

"Hermione, when he gets home, you two need to talk about this." Ginny tells me softly.

"Oh believe me, he's going to hear quite a lot when he gets home." I tell her darkly.

"Good! 'Cause he deserves it, god dammit!" Ginny says.

Ginny stays for a few more hours and then goes to the Burrow. She stays at the Burrow while Harry's gone, so Molly can help with James.

I decide that I'm not hungry enough to eat, so, instead, I decide to go to bed early.

On my way down the hallway to our room, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a certain picture hanging on the wall. Any other day, I would smile at the sight of this picture, but today...not so much. I walk up to it and look at it. It's of me and Ron from about a year ago. We are at the Burrow, standing by the pond Ron proposed to be at. His arm is wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his side. My arms are wrapped around his waist, and his other hand is on top of mine. I am looking up at him, at the setting sun shining on his soft red hair. I look ahead and smile contently. Ron then turns his head and gazes down at me. I look at up at him and he kisses me.

Suddenly, I realize I'm crying. Why isn't he like that anymore? I put my hand on my belly, where I know a little piece of him is, and I shake my head. I then whisper:

"Happy Anniversary, Ron."

With sudden rage filling me up, I knock the picture off the wall and onto the floor, hearing it crack.

I run over to the fireplace, stopping at each picture on the mantel, knocking each one of Ron and I off the ledge. Then, I step into the fireplace with a handful of Floo Powder, and through my tears, I choke out the word: "Ginny's."

**I hope it was worth the wait! I want reviews so bad! I need the support! I'm sorry, guys! **

**I love you all, R13Love**


	10. Built Back Up, Torn Back Down

**10,452 Hits! (: I'm so happy! And 32 reviews, not too shabby! (: Well, since it's been in such high demand, here's Chapter 10!**

Past, Present, Future: Chapter 10: Built Back Up, Torn Back Down

As soon as I jump out of Ginny's fireplace, I realize she isn't here. She's at the Burrow. So, I step back into the fireplace with Floo Powder in hand, and yell the words 'The Burrow', tears still pouring down my face.

When I step out of the fireplace, despite being surrounded by things that point back to Ron, I feel better. Soon, my tears dry up.

"Hermione?" Ginny asks, walking from the staircase into the living room with the almost one-year-old James on her hip.

"Hi. I felt more alone than ever at home by myself. Can I stay here for a little while?" I ask, smiling at James, who is staring at me with his fingers in his mouth.

"Yes," without looking, Ginny gently pulls James' fingers out of his mouth. "Well, let me go get Mum." She looks at me and smiles. "You want to hold him?"

"Sure!" I say excitedly. Ginny chuckles and walks to me. She carefully hands James to me. "He likes to be held at the hip, not cradled. He _hates_ it! He loves to look around." She bends down, kisses James on the head, brushes back his hair, and walks back up the stairs to go talk to Molly.

James is still staring at me when I look down at him.

"Hey, cutie." I say to him and sway back and forth, bouncing him on my hip. He reaches up and touches my face with his pudgy little fingers. He moves it onto my mouth and I kiss his hand. He keeps it there, so I blow raspberries on it. He curls his hand up against his chest and giggles the cutest giggle. I chuckle in response.

"You just too cute to be true!" I whisper to him. I tickle his full tummy and he giggles more. I look up and see Ginny leaning up against the door frame, smiling at me. She sighs and shakes her head.

"You are going to be a perfect mother." She says and plops onto the couch and starts folding baby clothes and blankets from a hamper next to the couch. "Heck, you even have the 'bounce and sway' tactic down." She winks. "You'll be perfect."

I chuckle. "Thanks."

"Here," She holds out a blue blanket for me to grab. "Lay him down on that. He won't stay on, he bloody crawls all over the place. Oh, and Mum will be down in a little bit. She's writing a letter to one of her old friends or something." I nod and grab the fleece blanket from her and set James down on the ground while I unfold the blanket. "He's gonna start walking soon. Everyone says it; around the age of one, the child starts walking. He's turning one in two weeks. I can't believe it." She says, shaking her head. "And baby number two comes in around six months! I can't believe that it either!"

"Life." I say simply.

"Exactly."

I lay out the blanket and set James in the middle.

"His little basket of toys is in the kitchen if you want to get 'em." Gin tells me.

"Okay." I walk into the kitchen and immediately see the basket of toys on the table. I walk back into the living room, and set down the basket of toys next to James. I sit cross legged on the floor in front of him, and start unloading the toys. I set down a rattle, a chewy, a big stuffed animal bunny, and a little stuffed Golden Snitch.

"Harry have high hopes?" I ask Gin, motioning to the Snitch.

"Oh yes." She chuckles. "I figure he is going to be on the Quidditch team, considering it's in his blood from both parents, but I don't know. Whatever happens, happens."

I nod and grab the Snitch in my left hand and hold it up to James' face. Instead of grabbing the Snitch, James touches and stares at my engagement ring.

I chuckle. "Take all the time you want. Take notes for the future." I say to James.

I hear Ginny laugh.

I stay at the Burrow for a few hours feeding, holding, carrying, and playing with James, loving each moment of it. Molly finally comes down from upstairs and she hangs around Ginny, James, and I. I decide that I should go home to shower and maybe pick up the mess I left behind—or maybe I should just let Ron find it. Tempting, but I decide not.

I Floo home and magically fix all the pictures. I decide to take a shower, so go to the bathroom, and turn on the Muggle radio I brought from my parents' house. I hear a familiar song, and hop in the shower. Once I'm done, I go into our room and change into sweats and one of Ron's Chudley Cannons t-shirts. I take time to French braid my wet hair, then decide to eat dinner.

I walk into the kitchen and turn on the stove to start making pasta, which sounds extremely delicious at the moment.

I'm just about to dump the spaghetti sauce in a pan when I hear the fireplace roar from someone Floo-ing in.

I run into the living room, jar in hand, and see Harry, sweaty with swollen eyes from crying, stepping into my living room. Immediately, my heart drops.

"What's wrong?" I ask, quickly getting worried.

"Ron is...," Harry says.

I look at my feet, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I say, not really wanting to know what he might say.

"Ron is...missing." Harry says loudly.

The jar of sauce slips out of my hand and shatters on the wood floor, splatting red tomato sauce all over the floor and on the carpet. I stand still in shock.

"Ron's missing?" I ask Harry a minute later with a shaky voice.

"Yes. He and I went back to the Auror's office after we got back from our mission. I had to fill out a form for Angela, so he went downstairs by the fireplaces to wait for me. I got down there and he wasn't there." I sit down on the floor with my head in my hands, listening to Harry talk. "I ran up to the Floo network, and they said he hasn't Flooed anywhere. I ran around to every office, looking for him, screaming for him. Hermione, I can't find him." He sits down next to me, rubbing his hand on my back. "Gin and Molly are rallying up people – Arthur, George, Angelina, Bill, Percy, Kingsley – we're going to find him, Hermione."

Once I stop crying, Harry and I Floo to the Burrow to meet with everyone.

How could this happen? Here I was all mad at him, while he is missing! I want him home so much. He has to be home. He can't be gone. But, we are going to find him! Yes, we will. We have so many people that will help us, it's impossible not to find him. He will come home, he will be here for the doctor's appointment, he will see his child be born. He will.

When we walk into the kitchen at the Burrow, the room is buzzing. Despite the late hour, everyone is wide awake. Molly is crying, Arthur is comforting her. Ginny, George, Percy, Bill, and, now, Harry are talking. I notice Harry grab Ginny's hand, and I start crying. I walk back into the living room and sit down on the couch, waiting for my tears to dry up. Once I get done crying, even though I know my eyes are bloodshot and that I'm wearing Ron's Chudley Cannon's shirt, I walk into the kitchen and sit down. Angelina comes and sits down next to me with, now almost two-year-old, Roxanne asleep on her hip with her head resting on Angelina's shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione." She says, half smiling. She touches my hand for a moment. "We'll find him." She says, looking me straight in the eye. I nod and smile. "Well, I'm going to go lay her down, I'll be right back." She says, and pats my shoulder before she walks out of the kitchen.

I turn around and see Angelina tucking Roxanne in on the couch, throwing a knitted blanket over her daughter and tucking her in. I whip back around when I hear the door open. Kingsley walks in, looking distraught. Everyone quiets down when he walks in and sits down around the table. Angelina jogs back into the kitchen and sits back down next to me. Harry sits to my left with Ginny at his left.

I'm shaking, waiting for Kingsley to say something, anything.

"There's no immediate news yet, I'm sorry." He says, glancing in my direction. I look down at my hands in my lap. I start twirling my wedding and engagement rings around my finger. Harry puts his hand on my shoulder, and I look back up at Kingsley. "All I do know is that the whole Ministry knows," I see Arthur nod out of the corner of my eye. "They are going to run an article in the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. We need to get the word out. And since Ron is part of the 'Triumphant Trio', more people will look. We're doing everything in our power to find him and we will. We are going to find Ron, no matter how long it takes or how hard it's going to be. We will find him. We are going to bring him back to his family, his wife, and his unborn child, no matter what. I promise."

I look out the window to where Ron proposed to me at. I put my head in my hands and, once again, start to pour out tears. I know everyone is watching –even the Minister of Magic—but I don't care.

**I hope you love it! (: I'm pretty proud of this chapter! I promise I'll update ASAP! But, sadly, I'm leaving for a church retreat tomorrow...and it ends on Saturday. ): I'm sorry to leave you hanging like this, but I probably won't update until like a week from now. AND! If I don't have at least 40 reviews by Saturday, then I'm going to take longer to write the next chapter! REVIEW! See you in a week...or not, the choice is yours. Click the little talk bubble! REVIEW! (P.S. I promise Ron won't be gone forever! I'd be mad at myself if I did that!)**

**Love you guys! **

**~R**


	11. Author's Note: Clearing Some Things Up

**This is purely an author's note!**

**I am working on Chapter 11at the moment, but after reading some comments, I need to clear some things up.**

**First, RON DID NOT LEAVE HERMIONE! HE IS MISSING! SOMEONE TOOK HIM.**

**HE DIDN'T WALK OUT ON HIS FAMILY. I WOULD NEVER MAKE HIM DO THAT!**

**Second, I only have 39 reviews...I need 40. So get cracking!**

**And third, I thank you so much for all the support, and for the wishes of having a great church retreat – it was incredible. When you get the time (like now), listen to Our God is Greater – Chris Tomlin and How He Loves – David Crowder Band.**

**Jesus Loves You!  
**

**God Bless,**

**Love,**

**R**


	12. Comforted

**Okay! I'm blown away by the amount of hits the story has gotten! 13,170 Hits, and 46 reviews! Awesome! The retreat was amazing! I'm definitely going to get going on the story now, though. You awesome people deserve to get a new chapter! (: I'm sorry for some of the confusion, and, by the way, Hermione is like 13-14 weeks pregnant. So, she will start showing veryyy soon! Here's chapter 11! (PS. I've been listening to Taylor Swift majorly again, so it's making me sad that Ron isn't with Hermione right now! I promise he won't be gone too long!)**

Past, Present, Future: Chapter 11: Comforted

I'm sitting there, sobbing my heart out, feeling the tears rip from my chest. I feel Harry lay his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I pull out of his grip, and turn on him.

"I don't want comfort, Harry!" I sternly say. Tears start to rain down my face again. "I want my husband." I mutter, push off the bench and run up the seven flights of stairs it takes to get to the balcony at the top of the Burrow. I stop at the door to the balcony and hear footsteps coming up the stairs below me. I wrench open the french doors to the balcony and slam them behind me. Immediately feeling the fresh air fill my tight lungs, helps me calm down. I on the floor of the balcony, with my legs hanging over the edge, between the rails. Within seconds, Harry sits down next to me. After a few moments, Harry grabs my hand.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hermione." He looks me straight in the eye.

"I know." I say. "God would never take Ron away from me right now."

"I know He wouldn't. I know that Ron's okay, Hermione. He just has to be." Harry smiles at me then lets go of my hand.

A few minutes pass of pure awe. The night is so beautiful. I've never seen this many stars since we were in hiding during the war. These stars are just pure beauty.

I suddenly feel heartburn sear through my chest. I rub by chest, trying to make it stop.

"Bloody hell, I've got the worst heartburn ever!" I tell Harry.

"You're pregnant!" Harry chuckles. "Ginny was the exact same way when she was pregnant with James. She was so thankful that I was raised a Muggle, when I came home with a bottle of 'TUMS'."

"Yeah." I laugh. "I guess you're right. I'm almost fifteen weeks pregnant, so it's about time I get the heartburn."

"Blimey. Fifteen weeks?" Harry looks at me disbelievingly.

"Yes...?" I say, wondering why he's so confused.

"You don't even look like you're pregnant really."

"Now, I don't know. I do have a little bit of a bump. Though someone from a distance wouldn't thing I'm pregnant. It's not that dramatically big." I tell him, laying a hand on my stomach.

"Yet, anyway." He says, smiling at me.

"True. But I have gained three pounds in the last nine days." I point out to him.

"Ah! Then I guess you're pregnant, what with those three pounds." He says jokingly.

I laugh and lay on my back to look up at the stars.

"Op. Now I see the bump a little." Harry says, pointing to my tummy.

"Yep!" I chuckle. "I told you it's there!"

Harry leans back onto his hands and gazes up at the stars too.

"Ginny is showing quite a bit. Then again, she's seventeen weeks along."

"Yeah, I noticed that. She's so cute when she's pregnant." I say. I look over at Harry and I see a huge smile spread across his face – he loves her so much.

"Yes, she sure is."

"You really love her don't you?" I tell him and ask him at the same time.

"With no question. She's always been there. And she's everything to me. I don't have any family –except you and the Weasleys. But when I have those days where I really wish I had Sirius, or Dumbledore, or my parents...she's always there. And every time I see her with James, it makes me love her more. She's such an amazing mother." He looks over at me, "And I'm, without a doubt, positive that you will be, too." He smiles a warm smile at me.

"Thank you." I say to him warmly.

Harry and I sit and talk for about another half-hour before we decide to go back downstairs to the rest of the family. When we get down there, only Ginny, little James, Molly, and Arthur are there.

"Where'd everybody go?" I ask as I sit down next to Ginny.

"They went home. Small children need their sleep." Ginny tells me.

"I can see that." I nod to the sleeping James in her arms.

"Yup." Gin chuckles. "He's been out for about forty-five minutes." She looks at me. "You alright."

I take a deep breath, "Yes. Thanks to your husband. I'm just not sure about going home without Ron."

"I think I can pull some strings." Ginny winks at me, then walks into the kitchen with James still in her arms. As she turns into the kitchen, I definitely notice her baby bump. It's definitely there.

I sit there for a few moments before Ginny walks back in.

"You can stay here if you'd like. And Harry is willing to pick up stuff from your house. Like clothes, your vitamins, toothbrush for little miss daughter of dentists." She smiles at me.

"Aw, really. That's so sweet. Yeah, clothes – any, I don't care –, my bottle of vitamins is on my bathroom counter, which is also where my toothbrush is." I smile at her. She walks back into the kitchen, and I hear her talking to Harry. After a few moments, I hear the _pop _as Harry aparates to my house.

"If you don't mind," Ginny says as she walks back into the living room. "I'm going to go home and put this little boy to bed. Is that okay?"

"Yes, of course. Go ahead!" I tell her, motioning to the fireplace.

"I'll come over tomorrow!" She tells me. I watch as she wakes up little James. "I don't want him freaking out while we're Flooing home." Soon, James wakes up groggily as Ginny grabs the Floo Powder. She smiles at me, then says the word 'home'. When the green flames die down, Ginny and James are gone.

I jump when Harry pops back into the living room with my stuff.

"Oops, didn't mean to scare you there, Hermione!" Harry laughs.

"It's okay. Thanks so much for getting my stuff. You're awesome!" I say as I walk up to him and take my stuff from his hands. "Well, I'll see you later! Ginny went home to put James to bed." He hugs me goodnight and aparates away.

"Well, deary. You can stay in any room you'd like – though I'm pretty sure which one you'll chose." She smiles at me.

"Okay," I laugh. "Thank you so much, Molly. It's so nice of you and Arthur." I tell her.

"Oh, honey. Anytime." She tells me with a warm smile – kind of like her youngest son's smile.

Molly and Arthur bid me goodnight, and they walk up the stairs to their room. I go into the kitchen, down a cup of milk, then go up six flights of stair to get to my favorite, bright orange room. I find in the pile of my clothes, of course, another Chudley Cannons shirt. Harry knows me well...even though I'm wearing the same Cannons shirt I was this morning.

I take off my shirt and look at my stomach in the mirror. With a sudden realization, I figure that I should start taking photos once a week to capture my ever-growing tummy. With no camera around me, I decide I should wait until I get back home.

After I change clothes, I get into the bed that I have sneaked into so many times in the past. Of course, there was always a certain someone lying next to me.

Though I know he's not here with me, surrounded by articles of him, and with his child inside me, I feel as though Ron is there, holding me as I fall asleep.

**Okay, guys! I hope you like it! Please review! It encourages me more than you know! I'm sorry it's a little late, but I've been really busy! I hope it was worth the wait though!**

**Spoiler Alert: Ron will most likely be back by the next chapter!**

**Quick Survey:**

**Who do want to be the person that kidnapped Ron? Just wondering!**

**Love,**

**~R**


	13. Butterflies

**I've got a lot of explaining to do…I had horrific writer's block. Like, the worst I've ever had. I didn't know for the longest time who would be Ron's kidnapper. Also, the only computer in my house with a functional Microsoft Word totally broke; we're talking, a busted battery and it totally wasn't functioning at all. And last, I have been unbelievably busy with the holidays, finals, school, sleep, church, and other commitments. I'm sorry it's been so long. Honestly, I have been thinking about this story the whole time, ideas always reeling in my head. I'm sorry! 71 comments, and 22,954 hits…come on people, REVIEW please! Honestly, I probably would've updated sooner had I gotten more feedback before! Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Rowling all the way **

**Chapter 12: Butterflies**

It has been eight days since Ron went missing. I've never been more worried in my entire life. I have absolutely no idea what the hell is going on. He just …disappeared. There have been six articles in the Daily Prophet, eight in The Quibbler, and the Muggle world has even been notified of Ron as a missing person.

Apparently an article about the news of Ron's disappearance was in my parents' newspaper. My parents were totally distraught of the fact, and worried for me and my child's sake.

And now here, sitting by the Burrow's pond where Ron proposed to me, I am worried. I know he is alive. I would tell if the only person I've ever been in love with in my entire life is…dead. He's not dead. Like Kingsley said, if he was kidnapped by someone, that person would be eager to flaunt to the world that he killed one third of the Triumphant Trio.

"Hermione," Harry reluctantly interrupted. "Hermione, you okay?"

I jump from the sudden interruption, quickly wipe the tears off my cheaks, and plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Yes," I sniff and stand up. "What are we doing today; something interesting…out of the house maybe?" I chuckle.

"Uh…" Harry starts, staring at me very weirdly.

"I'm tired of being in this house. I want to get out." Suddenly, I feel extra solemn. "Everywhere I look…" I start to cry again.

"Hermione," Harry hugs me, supporting me while my legs fail me. "They're gonna find him. He'll be okay."

I pull away, wiping my nose. "I know, but why is it taking so long for them to find anything about him? They have nothing. They built themselves up from rubble after Voldemort, yet they can't find my husband? I don't know what to do. I can't do anything anyway considering I'm now fourteen weeks pregnant, and he has yet to hear the baby's heartbeat. Do you know how that makes me feel?

Last week, I went to the doctor…alone, again. The baby's beautiful and healthy and perfect. You can see the baby's face, and yet Ron doesn't know that! It his baby and he knows nothing about him or her." I'm now going into hysterics, waving my hands wildly. "I'm so scared that I'm going to have to go through this pregnancy alone. I need him…now more than ever."

"Hermione, Hermione!" Harry grabs my flailing arms and sets them down at my sides. "You are not going through this pregnancy alone. Don't you realize how lucky you are?" Harry now points back at the Burrow. "There is a houseful of people who love you. Can't you see that? Everyone in that house is going through the same thing as you. Molly and Arthur have already lost one son and now another is missing; my absolute best pal in the entire world has gone missing. We all know how you feel. Ron has walked out on you and I before, but this time is not like that. He was forced against his will, and you can bet that he is fighting as hard as he can to get the hell back here. Don't act like he's never going to come back. He is. He will come back; there is no way he is not. You need to realize that you're not the only one. Not everything is about you Hermione! Some people may be suffering perhaps more than you. I'm sorry but you need to suck it up! It's not like Ron is never going to be here again. He's gonna come back! Damn it, realize that!" Harry turns and charges back across the yard into the house.

I scurry after him, bursting through the Burrow's door. Harry is at the table and jumps when I burst through the door.

"Then find him," I scream. "Find him! Figure out where he went! Because I am sick and tired sitting here and waiting. I waited for him for years, years! I'm not waiting any longer. Go off, be an Auror! Be the Boy Who Lived and find my damn husband!" I scream, tears streaming down my face and run up the stairs. Once I enter Ron's room, I have the sudden urge to rip off all my clothes because I am not steaming. It feels like the bright orange walls were burning the sun's light.

Lately, my stomach seems to keep growing. I'm at the point where if Ron's shirts hug me a certain way while I'm walking, you can tell I'm pregnant. I enjoy thinking about the fact that there is a human being growing inside me. It started as a cell smaller than a quill's tip that will form into about a six pound baby. It just amazes me. My baby is a mystery to me. When I get a sonogram, I make them print the pictures, and I frame the pictures and set them around Ron's room. It's amazing if I go to St. Mungo's to get a sonogram; they make a framed moving picture of the baby. I do not want to find out the sex of the baby, especially since Ron isn't here. I hate that Ron isn't…maybe Harry is right. I'm not letting myself hope. I could help. I could research and help as much as I can. I could visit the Hogwarts library and…

My thoughts are cut off with a scream from Molly downstairs. I hear people rushing, running outside. I race to the window of Ron's room and see Ron. I scream myself, and burst through Ron's door, run down the stairs and jerk open the door. Indeed, I see Ron about 15 feet away from the house, his family crowding him and pressing him with questions. I dart forward, his family jumping out of the way. I throw myself at Ron, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I immediately start sobbing, so relieved that he is indeed fine.

"I'm here, love," Ron whispered into my ear. "I'm here."

"Thank God you are okay," I whisper back. "I was so worried."

"I'm okay," He reassured me.

I pull my head back, my legs still around his waist, and look at his face. He has a few cuts along his brow, and his left jaw a little bruised. He reaches one hand up and wiping the tears off my cheeks. I kiss him for a few seconds, reveling in his touch and taste.

Ron sets me down and intertwines his fingers with mine, and faces his family.

Molly, sobbing with her hand placed over her heart, by the tearful Arthur's side; Harry beaming with his arm wrapped around the crying Ginny; George and Angelina laughing; Percy nodding with a smile on his face; Bill smiling with his hand twined with Fleur's; Charlie sobbing quietly to himself. This is Ron's family. They were there for me, yet I didn't give them the chance. I didn't understand the fact that they were suffering too. We needed each other's help. But all is okay, Ron is back. I feel something like butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Soon, I realize that it wasn't butterflies, it was my child.

**There you have it! I hope you like it! I'm still trying to figure out who should have done it. Quick survey: leave a comment of a name of a male in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year that is just a minor character – never really elaborated on; random. Sorry this chapter's a little short, but it is my second longest chapter!**

**Thank you for the continuous support and I'm sorry for such a long wait! I love you guys! **

**~R**

**P.S. PLEASE COMPLETE THE SURVEY, AND THEN I MAY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOONER! Thanks!**


	14. Normalcy

**95 Comments; 27588 Views…You know the drill**

**My inspiration behind Hermione's feelings while Ron was gone: When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne. My inspiration for the run/jump/hug greeting Hermione gave Ron: Dear John movie. Love the run and jump hugs! Haha! So, this has been taking me so long to write because I had to explain what happened while he was gone. It took A LOT of time, and a lot of prewriting, and a lot of concentration, and a lot of brainstorming…and I have like a four minute attention span! Haah! Eventually, I took out a bunch of the stuff, because it was just a bunch of rambling crap. Haha! So, I'm sorry it's taken so long! Hope it's good! Love you guys! ~R13 P.S. If you haven't heard the song Manifesto by The City Harmonic, listen to it; pretty awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling…so I obviously don't own it.**

**Chapter 13: Normalcy **

**HermPOV**

After everyone dries their tears, gives Ron hugs, and enters into the kitchen, Ron pulls me into the living room. We stand there hugging for several minutes.

"I was so worried about you," I tell Ron again. "I was so scared for you, I made myself sick."

"I am okay, 'Mione," Ron looks into my eyes, our foreheads against each others. "How's our baby?" Ron asked, moving his hands from my hips to the sides of my stomach.

"Growing. A lot," I laugh.

"I can see that," Ron laughs then sighs. "I'm so sorry I've missed so much."  
I lift his chin so that he is looking at my eyes.

"You're fine, Ron. It's not your fault. There is plenty of time left. I'm only about fifteen weeks." I reassure him.

"That's true. Plus, I don't just wanna have one baby," Ron tells me with a huge grin.

I grin back, "Really? Good because I hated being the only one."

"Does that mean we are going to have seven like my family?" Ron asks.

"Um, no; there is no way I'm doing this seven times," I say sternly.

"Why," Ron asks playfully. "It's fun making them!"

I swat his shoulder. "Oh shut up!"

"What?" He asks innocently, walking backwards into the kitchen.

I jog up behind him, "You're so annoying!" I say as I enter the semi-loud kitchen.

"I see things have quickly gone back to normal," George joked.

I laugh and sit down next to Ron at the table, and he grabs my hand.

"Kingsley's on his way here," Arthur announced. "They caught him."

"Caught who?" I ask, looking at Ron.

"Terry Boot." He said to me.

"What? The Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, from Dumbledore's Army?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes. Apparently he had a little crush on you throughout our time in Hogwarts." He said to me bitterly.

"And so he decides to avenge you, what, eight years later?" I ask angrily.

"Yes, he kept saying that his anger kept building up from the time he heard we were getting married, to when it got out at the Ministry that you're pregnant."

"Well, isn't that nice," I say. "So, he was in Dumbledore's Army, against Dark Arts, and decides to hold you hostage for almost two weeks? Right, we'll act like that's sane."

"Yeah." Ron says simply.

After Ron explained everything to Kingsley, and everyone went on their way, Ron and I went up into his room.

"Here are the sonogram pictures," I tell Ron, handing him a picture frame with a moving picture of our baby.

"Oh my gosh," He says, wrapping his arm around my waist. "That's amazing."

"It's our baby," I smile up at him. "I think I should start taking pictures of my stomach every week until the baby is born. My mum did it, and it's really nice. She made a scrapbook with every picture. I used to look at it all the time when I was little."

"That sounds like a good idea." He agreed. "We need to go home, I'm really tired."

"I bet. Can you help me pack up my stuff?"

"Of course," He smiled to me.

After a few minutes of packing, we bid goodbye to Ron's parents and Flooed home. After putting everything away, I turn to Ron and put my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure you are too tired?" I ask playfully. Ron chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist, my stomach between us.

"Never." He says, swoops me up, and kisses me all the way to the bedroom.

**There you go!**

**~R13**


	15. Flour & French

**102 Reviews, 33,682 Hits!**

**Hello..I know it has been forever, I really do. I've had horrible writer's block, like the worst I've ever had. Also, since the last time I updated in April, I've had school finals, summer school, a church retreat, and horrible Post-Potter Depression since the final movie just came out. But it also made me want to write more, yet I had no idea what to write. Hold fast though, me friends! I have some great ideas for this story that just popped in my head recently. You guys are great, you really are – I'm very sorry it has taken me so long to write this. **

**P.S. Sorry to bring up Harry Potter being over…Yet, since we all love them so much and will remember them forever and ever, it isn't really over. (My only comforting thought while I'm crying all the time at the littlest thought of Harry Potter. )**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if I was JK Rowling, I would have 1000x better writing skill **

**Chapter 13:**(My favorite number is 13; hopefully that indicates this will be a good chapter )

The next morning, I was awakened by the morning sun beaming through the white lace curtains of our bedroom. I smile when I see a freckled, muscular arm draped over my swollen stomach. I intertwine my fingers with Ron's and he just stirs, squeezing my fingers in his sleep.

Suddenly, I feel the fluttering in my belly again.

"Ron," I say urgently, trying to wake Ron up. "Ron, wake up." I nudge his shoulder.

"Mmmh…'Mione, no." He grumbles, flipping his head so he's facing me. I see his bright blue eyes flutter for a moment before closing again.

"Ronald, wake up!" I playfully slap his back.

"What, Hermione?" He asks groggily.

"Wake up! The baby is kicking!" I proclaim, swatting at his shoulder again.

"Really?" Ron asks, grinning.

"Yes!" Ron sits up straight, staring at my stomach as if it's occupied by an alien. "Here, maybe the baby will kick again." I tell Ron as I grab Ron's hand. I lift my shirt and place Ron and I's intertwined hands on my belly.

"I don't feel anything," Ron says disappointedly. "Maybe it wasn't the baby, maybe you're just –"

Ron is soon cut off when the baby kicks fiercely again. Ron sucks in a sharp breath.

"That's wicked!"He says, this time staring at my belly with love.

"It is, isn't it," I chuckle.

We sit there, in our warm bed for about an hour or so, just talking. Once the baby stops kicking, we slide back under the covers and lay with our legs intertwined. I look into Ron's shining eyes.

"I hope the baby has your eyes," I say and run my fingers through my husband's hair. "And your hair."

Ron grabs my hand out of his hair. "She'd be more beautiful if she looked like you."

I grin when Ron leans forward and kisses my temple. "Wait, 'she'? You think the baby is a girl?" I ask curiously.

Ron's ears redden. "Well, while I was gone, I kept having dreams of you holding a baby girl."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yup," Ron says in his extremely Ron-like way; magically making a serious moment funny. I giggle and Ron grins and sits up. "Do you want any breakfast? I'm gonna make some."

"Sure," I agree and start to laugh when Ron prances out of the bedroom acting like a ballerina.

"Au revoir mon mari." I cheekily speak in French. Once he twirls his way out of the room, I put on some warmer clothing and head downstairs, too.

I walk barefoot into the kitchen and stand next to Ron, watching him crack eggs the Muggle way.

He smiles one of his famous crooked smiles and says: "Bonjour mon amour."

I wrap my arms around and clasp my hands at his hip. "Pourquoi parlons-nous en franc'ais?"

"Je ne sais pas." He replies and ruffles my hair.

"Good thing we are all fluent in French, or else we wouldn't know what Fleur is talking about half the time." I say and help him crack an egg.

"Indeed," He agrees jokingly. "The summer before the wedding was hell though; not just because of the war, but because Mum was so adamant about us learning French."

"Yeah, that was rather hectic." I say as I reach for some flour for breakfast, figuring Ron's making pie. After all, that's pretty much all he knows how to make.

"Hey! I'm making the pie not you! Stop helping me!" He proclaims childishly.

"I'm just grabbing the flour! Geesh," I joke back and open the sack of flour.

Ron reaches over and flicks some flour in my face. "Thank you but get out."

I look up through the flour on my eyelashes and the rest of my face, and see Ron trying to hold in a laugh. "You're in for it." I say icily. I grab a fistful of flour and throw it in Ron's face. I start running away with the bag in my arms, but Ron circles an arm around my chest and pulls me back.

"Oh, no you don't. Get back here." Ron says, grabs a huge fistful of flour out of the sack in my arms and throws it in my hair. I squirm out of Ron's grip and turn on him.

"Ronald Weasley! Not in my hair, that'll take forever to get out!" I yell at him, trying to keep a straight face.

"I know!" He says and laughs mischievously. And I throw more flour at him, most just ending up on the slippery wood floor. Ron starts to run at me, but I slip under his arms, set the sack on the counter, and grab the bowl of egg yolks. I lift the bowl up and glare at him threateningly.

"You wouldn't dare," Ron says with a worried look on his face.

"Oh yes I would!"

Ron tries to run at me again to try to grab the bowl, but instead slips on all the flour and lands on his stomach. I laugh hysterically, as Ron looks up at me with pleading eyes.

"No puppy-dog eyes!" I warn him, Ron now only looking at the threatening bowl of egg yolks. I laugh again and dump it on his head. Ron's face was priceless. "Look who's gonna be washing their hair for a long time too, now!" I laugh even more hysterically.

Ron grabs onto my ankle and drags my foot out so that I start sliding down the side of the counter. "You better stop making fun of me." He says, leaning up on his hands so his face is even with mine.

I wipe some yolk off of his bangs. "Or what?" I ask, feeling the tension.

"Or I'll…" He starts but finishes by kissing me.

"What a bad punishment." I say against his lips, my arms habitually slide around his neck. I feel him laugh against my mouth.

After a few minutes, Ron pulls his legs up so that he is sitting across from me, never breaking contact with my mouth. Soon, I feel him place his hands on my hips and slowly pull me closer. I thread my fingers in his hair and groan into his mouth. He slides me onto his lap, and I circle my legs around his waist. I feel him slide his arms under my bum, and soon he's standing. He sets me on the counter and continues to kiss me passionately. I slide my hands down his chest and rest my hands on what he calls his "Auror-Abs", and Ron runs his hands down my legs.

We continue to kiss for what seems to be forever before I feel flour being dumped on my head. I break contact with Ron and start to glare at him, thinking Ron was avenging his yolk-soaked hair. But, out of the corner of my eye, I see Ginny with her wand out and pointed towards the bag. I feel my face burn red.

"How many times is this going to happen?" Ginny asks, punctuating each word. Ron jumps when he hears Ginny's voice. I slide off the counter and adjust my rumpled clothing.

"As I've said many times before, Gin, you have no room to talk." I say, crossing my arms across my chest and popping my hip to the side, copying Ginny's stance. Ron stands next to me and rests his arm on my shoulder.

"Yeah," He says sassily.

Ginny starts laughing at our stance and puts her hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright; I got it."

Ron binds down and picks up the bowl off the floor and throws it into the sink. "Not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"Simmer down, Won-Won." Ginny continues threateningly.

"Excuse me?" I half-seriously interrupt. "We don't use that name in our house." I hear Ron chuckle behind me as he wraps his arms around my waist.

Ginny laughs. "Mum wants a semi-monthly Weasley dinner tonight at home." Ginny informs, twirling her wand in her fingers. "So…clean yourselves up." And with a _pop_ she was gone.

I stood there, pulled out my wand, and cleaned the kitchen with a single wave.

"I'm taking a shower," I say to Ron, walking to the bathroom. As I assumed he would, I soon heard Ron run up behind me, grab me, and carry me to the bathroom.

"The shower is a two person shower, you know," Ron smirked. I just kiss him in response.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

"Hermione," Ron yelled to me from downstairs. "Hurry up! We're almost late!"

"Ron, hold on! I'm trying to find a shirt I fit in!" I reply, digging through drawers trying to find something my swollen belly fits into. _I need to go shopping_, I thought to myself.

"Hermione, just wear your blue blouse," Ron says from the doorway.

"I don't fit in it, Ron! My stomach and my boobs are too big," I yell at him, blowing my crazy hair away from my face.

"I'm sure there's something you can wear," He says calmly. "Wear that fluffy white dress you have." I suddenly stand up straight.

"The babydoll-cut dress? Oh, yeah," I agree, running into the closet. "This should fit." I slide the dress over my semi-bare body. "Can you zip it for me?" I ask Ron, quickly throwing my hair up into a bun.

"Yeah," Ron says and zips it up without a problem. "Told you it would fit!"

"Yeah," I agree, turning around and clasping my hands behind his neck. "You were right and I was wrong."

"My shining moment," He says jokingly, placing his hands on my waist. "I've always wanted to hear you say that." I chuckle and kiss him quickly.

"Whatever," I say, grabbing my purse and Ron's hand. "Now, let's go!" I hear Ron laugh when I start dragging him to the fireplace.

"You hate being late don't you?"

"Yes, I hate it," I say sternly. "Now get in the fireplace! Come on!" I grab a fistful of Floo Powder. Ron steps in and grabs my hand. "The Burrow." I say, and I soon find us in the living room of the Burrow.

"Ah, there you two are!" Ginny exclaims from the couch where she is watching Harry play with James. "Mum, they're here." Ginny says while walking into the full kitchen.

"Say hello to Ron and Hermione," Harry tells James. James waves his cute, pudgy hand at us. "He just learned it." Harry beams.

"He's adorable, Harry." I say to the proud father.

"Yeah, you did a good job," Ron says, wrinkling his brow. "Even if it was with my baby sister." I hear Harry sigh as he walks into the kitchen.

"Come on, Ronald," I say, pulling Ron into the kitchen behind me.

"Hey, Ron and Hermione; where have you…" Angelina cuts off. "George control your child," Angelina warns her husband, rolling her eyes.

"She's your kid too, Ange," George retorts, pulling Roxanne off of the table and onto his lap. "Ron, get ready. Once the baby comes…" George sighs. "You don't even want to know."

"Hey," Angelina retorts, swatting George's arm. "Don't scare them. It's really not that bad." She defends, looking at me and Ron.

George murmurs: "Yes it is."

"Are you trying to make me mad?" Angelina asks, looking rather fierce.

"Let's go sit down," Ron suggests, guiding me to a space next to Fleur and Bill.

"Hey, Ron and Hermione," Bill greets us, clapping Ron on the back.

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley yells over the loud kitchen. Bowls, platters, and plates fly through the air and land perfectly on the table.

"Looks great, Mum," Ron says from beside me.

"Thank you, deary," Mrs. Weasley kisses the top of Ron's head and sits down next to Mr. Weasley. "Dig in!"

Once you attend a few semi-monthly Weasley dinners, you learn to watch out when it comes to Weasleys' eating. Hands immediately go to the center of the table grabbing food from all angles. Fleur, Percy's wife Audrey, Angelina, Harry and I look at each other, sitting back and waiting until things calm down before getting food.

Suddenly, Ron wraps his arm around me and kisses the side of my head.

"I love you," He whispers into my ear.

"Je t'aime trop," I reply in French, closing my eyes and savoring this beautiful, random moment of my amazing life.

**There you go, guys! I like this chapter! I'll be updating a lot more since I have a lot more free time!**

**Love you, guys! PS, If you don't know what they're saying in French, use Google Translate **

**~R**


End file.
